A large number of benzimidazole carbamates have been described as anthelminthics. As most successful representatives their may be named mebendazole and flubendazole both described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,267, albendazole and oxibendazole described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,682,952 and fenbendazole described in German Pat. No. 21,64,690.
The benzimidazole carbamates of the present invention differ therefrom by the fact that they contain a benzimidazole moiety which is invariably substituted in the 5(6) position with a 1H-azol-1-ylmethyl radical and by their favourable anthelminthic spectrum.